Shadows of the Sith
by Kyle Kattarn - Kimeria Belkin
Summary: Takes place 1, 000 years after the Clone Wars


EPISODE I: "Shadows of the Sith"

Idea development, writing scheme, and panel of information.

By

**Luis Enrique Balderas & Sofia Ruiz Vargas**

**Prologue**

The rush of warm air was not welcome. Nothing was welcome from this planet, especially knowing who inhabited it, who ruled it.

The door of the ship has just been opened, and out of it come two people prepared for anything. **Two persons, a man and woman both were holding their hands tightly.**

Her lips still burn. She can still feel his mouth, his arms, and his hands. She had gotten lost in that embrace. But now, she knows she has to concentrate on what's lying ahead. _Let's get this over with_, she thinks.

He has a **miniature** device in his hand that tells them where he is, once **they are in close proximity to their final endeavor.**

They are near. They walk through long passageways, doorways and halls. They halt outside of a **singular** door.** Singular** because the **mechanism** in his hands tells him he is inside, maybe there's someone else too. They both put their hands on the heavy door, and look at each other.

--May the force be with you -- they both say. And they mean it with every cell in their bodies. And they know it would with every conscious part of themselves.

**Preface**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....**

Nearly 1,000 years after the Clone Wars and the death of its original Council, the Temple has been successful in creating peace among the galaxy. Luke's Jedi Order has prospered, although he isn't alive anymore, his offspring have been continuing with the Jedi tradition. Every solar system in the universe has signed peace treaties in the galactic senate and all weapons of mass destruction and any type of warfare is outlawed.  
For the last 1,000 years the Jedi have prospered and now reside in 6 temples throughout the galaxy, those locations being Alderaan, Naboo, Corellia, Haruun Kal, Yavin and of course Coruscant. Each is run by its own Council who are in continuous contact with the Council's from the other temples. Since the Clone Wars the Jedi's numbers have risen from the ten thousands to the millions. The Sith disturbance has been shattered and the dark side has faded from the universe.  
However, a new Dark Force is forthcoming.

Opposite to the Galactic Senate's ideals, a Rebellion has been created; this Rebellion has up till now kept passive thanks to a truce proposed by the Supreme Chancellor.

For means of his own benefit, a Dark Lord named Lord Impervious has joined the Rebellion unbeknownst to the Senate, and the High Jedi Council itself.

Lord Impervious has the force on his side, but he is neither Jedi nor Sith, he is a threat, as had not been ever before. His strength is not much so, it is the ability to remove others strength mentally and physically, and make them susceptible to his reasoning, that make him so powerful. He is nothing when he is alone, he needs someone around to control and take his vitality from. He usually only materializes when there is someone around, but only if he wanted to. He was blacker than space with no stars, and he was always hidden by a cloak, when materialized. He really just took shape, but no features. And when he was not materialized, absolutely no thing could be seen of him, but a lack of presence could be sensed, just as Jedi's could sense presence; good or bad.  
Weakness, hate, fear, and anger, were the key feelings for Impervious into the mind of others. That's nothing new, it has always been that way, and this has always leaded to evil. Lord Impervious has a black light saber, as black as himself, and it's the most powerful one of all. He also has a white light saber, which is the one he usually uses on fair duels (not because he wants to be fair, but more likely because he wants to play with his prey before killing it) because although it's really powerful, it can be fought by other light sabers, whence the black one cuts all other sabers.

Talana Styx a young Jedi Knight, is consigned a mission regarding the Rebellion.

Because of the classified information that this mission involves, she is sent alone.

Her cover is blown and she is trapped by the Rebels, not without great resistance. The message she was sending to the Council on the moment of being wedged, self-destructs (as it was intended to occur if she got caught) not allowing to let somebody know she was made captive.

The Dark Lord decides to deal with Talana personally, and then devices to reveal his identity to the Jedi.

He sends several messages in which he tries to negotiate with the Council, intending to swap Talana for the treasured and so desired Kyber Crystals. He knew beforehand their pronouncement since he was familiar with the Jedi way of thinking, but though he did wish for the crystals; the reason for the request was another one.


End file.
